helpinfarmvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Orchard
The is a building in FarmVille and was officially released on November 05, 2010. From the 10/23/2010 podcast transcript... "Orchards will be a constructed building. You’ll be able to place up to 20 trees in each Orchard, and you can have more than one. The appearance of each Orchard will depend on the trees you put inside it! You will be able to harvest Orchards once every two days for coins with a chance to receive a Mystery Seed. These can grow into any type of tree in your Orchard, and must be planted and watered before they mature into fully grown, upgraded versions of their parent trees! Enhanced trees will be a part of the Tree Mastery system. You will be able to progress as you harvest Orchards or individual trees, and there will be three levels of mastery with rewards for each level of mastery completion. Level 3 mastery will also grant a unique mastery sign!". Unfortunately this information is incorrect on several points: you receive a Mystery Seedling and not a "Mystery Seed"; the seedling can only grow into a level II tree (see below), and so not 'any type of tree in your orchard' unless you have no level I trees there; and the fully grown seedling will only become a 'fully grown, upgraded version' of the parent if the parent was a level I tree (seedlings from your level II trees grow up identical to the parent tree). Each orchard can hold 20 trees. Like other storage buildings, the more trees that are in the orchard, the greater the chance of finding a mystery seedling. If you receive the Mystery Seedling through harvesting your orchard, it can grow into any level II tree of which you have the parent (level I or II) in your Orchard; it cannot grow into a level I tree. If you receive the Mystery Seedling through the game feed, it can grow into any level II tree, even if you do not have either the level I or level II parent on your farm; there may be some level II trees that can not be obtained in this way, such as Ornament Tree II (confirmation needed). Mystery Seedlings must be planted and watered 8 times before they mature into fully grown level II trees. You can place multiple orchards on your farm but you can only construct one at a time. Once you have fully constructed an orchard, you can buy another base from the market for . You can find them in the section of the market for storage buildings. You can sell your completed empty orchards for . Orchards require 30 building materials to complete - 10 each of nails, bricks and wooden boards. You can also buy a fully constructed orchard from the market (for ) Some limited edition trees can be placed in the orchards from 17th November 2010. As of January 2011, Persimmon and Carnival trees are still excluded. A handful of trees that are not available in the market can be placed in Orchards, but only show up on the Tree Mastery board if you have them. This list changes as more trees become available in the market but currently they are: the Mandarin Tree which act like the Orange Tree, the Heirloom Apple Tree which act like the Apple Tree, and the Lychee Tree which has a unique level II tree the Longan Tree. The Orchard can be harvested every 48 hours, regardless of what types of trees are put inside. This makes it an excellent place to put your longer-growing trees, such as Lime, Passion Fruit, or Pomegranate trees (all of these having a 5-day harvest). The Orchard can also be used to speed up mastery of any tree with a harvest longer than 2 days. As of November 12, 2010, farmers can use the Biplane to instantly grow their trees. As of Febuary 5, 2011, a info box below your playing screen, says "Soon farmers can harvest their orchards for watering cans and mystery seedlings!"; this feature was announced in the podcast of February 4, 2011. As of February 9, 2011, only eight watering cans are needed to get a fully grown tree. Furthermore, the possibility to find watering cans and coins has been activated. Tree size glitch When an orchard is ready to harvest and is not full yet, the latest tree placed inside will become giant if a tree of the same type is not in the orchard yet. When refreshing the game in this case without harvesting, it might happen that all trees inside the orchard are displayed giant after reloading. Moving a newly harvested orchard might also cause various trees to become giant. Note that this size bug will reset on harvest, and is only visible to you. Glitch.jpg|The glitch discovered on January 6, 2011 with a Holiday Tree OrchardSizeBugBeforeHarvest.jpg|A giant Date Tree before harvest. OrchardSizeBugAfterHarvest.jpg|The normalized Date Tree after harvest. orchard-harvest-tree-size-b.jpg|A giant Confetti Tree. GiantOrchardBug.jpg|An orchard with entirely oversized trees. Materials ﻿ Building Stages Trees in Orchard When placed in Orchards all trees mature in two days. This changes the net profit from those trees. Here is a chart which reflects those changes. The 'per Plot' columns are included for the sake of comparing trees in Orchards with other items in the game. * Note that this chart correctly takes into account that a Harvest Day in FarmVille is actually only 23 hours long. * Note that the Carnival Tree takes up 3x1 spaces, that's why it's per Plot numbers seem off. * Note that the Carnival Tree and the Persimmon Tree can NOT be placed in an Orchard. The Orchard figures (in italics) are included here simply for the sake of completeness. Mastery Gallery File:Orchard_Load_Screen.jpg|Orchard introduction loading screen File:BiPlane_Grow_Trees.png|Biplane harvest loading screen